the fortune
by sometwo
Summary: read it
1. prologue

Prologue 1  
In the year 1564 there were 10 brothers who inherited an incredible fortune. But they were all happy and they didn't want to distribute the forune so they would wait. It would take 444 years before they would to the distribute. All brothers got a medallion with a time lock which would unlock in the year 2008 there would come a note out, in which everything will be explained. The medallions were always passed the oldest son or daughter. They had hidden fortune in an unimportant church in Europe. In a large safe with a lock that only opens when all the 10 medallions were placed in the right spot on the vault.  
The only evidence that this story has been confirmed a prediction in an old book from the year 1570 which states that in the year 2008 revealed an incredible fortune is going to advance a war owing to the fortune.  
It was one hundred years but then disappeared a carrier of a medallion in an ancient Egyptian tomb, the medallion is now in the Egyptian museum in London.  
Another medallion had sunk with the Titanic.  
Another has been rendered to a wedding ring.  
And in 2000, one of the carriers of a medallion ended in a gangster gang.  
4 were neatly passed over the 444 years.  
What happened to the other 2 happened is unknown.


	2. prologue 2

Prologue 2 23/3/2008  
The day she could never have for seen started today. The medallion, which her father had gave her, made that morning a strange ticking noise. There fell a piece of paper out on which in a foreign language was written something she couldn't translate, so tomorrow she would visit a friend hoping that he could translate.  
She walked to the train station and went through a tunnel. She heard something and looked, she saw nothing so she so turned back and ....  
A slash, a stroke, a painfull scream and ...  
Silence, deadly silence.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 24/3/2008  
Nick and Sara were at the crime scene. There was a woman of about 35 years, with an ax by her stomach. There was a puddle of blood around her.  
"How long has she bin dead?" Sara asked.  
" about 12 hours." the standard coroner said.  
"Of what did she die?" Nick asked.  
"Well, I do not think she died of cancer" Sara said sarcastic "But honestly ... I think she died because of the ax!"  
"On the ax there are no finger prints ..." Nick said "Noppes... Nada ... nothing!"  
"Also no shoe prints?" Sara asked.  
"Nothing at all!" Nick said.  
Yet hours later they had a finger print on the ax found. Unfortunately, when they were back in the lab, the finger print appeared to be from the victim.  
" This means that she was still alive after the ax landed in her stomach" the coroner said.

" She was strangled ..." doc said after observing the neck. " by some kind of necklace ..."  
" A gold necklace, I think 'cos of the gold parts" Nick agreed.  
" Hmm ... that slight ring around her neck means that she always have worn that necklace ..." Sara said, staring at the neck "So this is just a simple robbery?"  
" no, I do not think so ..." Nick replied pondering "Who would take an ax during a walk?"  
"I don't" Sara answered "but maybe they do ..."  
" maybe..." Nick said.  
"Go out of my lab, I have work to do" doc said.

After they had explained everything to Grissom, they went to investigate who the victim was, what occupation she had, who she knew and so on.  
It was a very, with emphasis on very, normal woman.  
With a normal job.  
She had no husband nor friend.  
"So far nothing suspicious" Nick said  
"Shall we go to her house and investigate further?" Sara asked.  
"I'll first ask whether Grissom, Warrick and Catherine will talk to her relatives about enemys." Nick said.  
"Ok"

Nick and Sara arrived at at there victimes home. She went inside, and started searching.  
"Nice house," Sara said.  
"Everything ordered" Nick said "It almost look like Grissom's house"  
Approximately one hour later ...  
"Look at this!" Sara yelled.  
"What?" Nick asked marching to Sara "O. .. it's just a piece paper"  
"A piece of paper probably hundreds of years old!" Sara said "What would it say?"  
"Probably nothing important" Nick answered walking away.  
"It is written in a strange language ... It looks like German" Sara said "I´ll take it along and I see what it is"

Back in the lab Sara immediately knew which language it was.  
"It's probably Dutch... From really long ago. " Sara said.  
"Very interesting" Nick answered.  
"It says, if I´m right..." Sara began.

"search for nine equal medallions.

work together or find yourself equel in death.  
The ten medallions together will ensure that the safe opens.  
In the vault there is a great fortune.  
The vault itself is located in a church in the Netherlands. "


	4. Chapter 1 part 2

Meanwhile Catherine and Warrick were involved in the interviewing of acquaintances of the victim.  
They had the brother, Daniel, questioned, but the only thing they found out was that they didn´t had contact for 8 years.  
The last time he saw her during the funeral of their father.  
Catherine and Warrick were now going to the sister of the victim.  
"they didn´t had contact... we have got nothing," Catharine said, "Now hope her sister has something"  
Cathering rang the bell.

The door opened.  
"Hello?" A young woman said  
"Hello, we are from the CSI department," Catharine said "Are you the owner of this house?"  
"Eh ... Yes ... My name is Emma" Emma replied "come in"  
they followed the woman inside and they noticed how cleaned up the house was.  
"beautiful house"  
"thank you"  
"Can you remember your sister?" Catharine asked.  
"Yes, why? Had something happening happened to her?"

''Unfortunately," Catharine said "she was murdered"  
Emma immediately started to cry.  
Catharine embraced her.  
Warrick, who sat next to them, was a bit uncomfortable.

"Who?" Emma asked through her sobbing.  
"That we are now figuring out" Catharine said.  
"Daniel!" Emma responded immediately.  
"what?" Catharine asked stunned.  
"Daniel!" Emma replied.  
"why would he do that?" Warrick asked looking in her eyes.  
"He was very jealous of her" Emma replied "because of the medallion that our father had gave her  
Daniel has a gambling addiction so he is pretty tight in the money. "  
"Then we´ll visit Daniel" Warrick said.  
Catharine nodded affirmative.  
When they arrived at Daniel´s home it was empty.  
They knocked on the window of the door but no response.  
"Tomorrow, we´ll come back," Catherine said.  
''Or we´ll kick the door open " Warrick said, smiling.  
"Isn´t that against the rules?" Catherine said.  
"ye... Huh... the door is open! " Warrick said stunned.  
"wow, do you see that puddle of blood"  
"no one survives that," Catherine said "where is the body?"  
"I don't see signs of a struggle , just a puddle of blood"  
they were looking for traces but they only found a knife full of blood and on it some finger prints.  
"See the paint shaker? I never knew he had something with paint," Warrick said  
"Twenty pairs of shoes" Catherine said "what would he have done with that?"  
"he was in money problems, right?" Warrick asked "Maybe to sell them?"  
"you should see this, "Catherine suddenly suddenly.  
"what?"  
"wow"  
"It is ten pounds"  
"what he should so many chips" Warrick said  
"Poker" Catherine said "duh!"  
"check the freezer it is completely empty," Warrick said "and all of the cabinets are empty too, like he planned that he would be dead now"  
"he was in money problems" asked Catherine "he can only buy something when he really needs it"


	5. Chapter 1 part 3

"This is a joke"  
"it is clearly more than a hundred years old" Sara said  
"but if this really is that old it should be somewhere in the history books" Nick responded  
"the medallion was only recently opened," Sara said "At least I think"  
"I think we should show it to Grissom" Nick said

few hours later

"special" Grissom said "very special"  
"I think there is truth in it but I think this fortune, which is is not gold, but more knowledge or certain herbs," Grissom said.  
"I think we need to contact with the national team" Grissom said with a hurry,  
"if this information gets in the wrong hands it could have disastrous consequences and, in the worst case, it could even cause wars,  
inform the Netherlands for someone with a medalion like this!!  
Check all flights from America to the Netherlands from yesterday until next week "  
"I never knew this was really serious," Nick said.

They did what he had asked them, with 4000 people and 30 flights as results.  
"as we all like to ask next year is not yet ready," said Sara  
"I think we need to filter the passengers" Nick said "everyone in transit is outlisted,  
all less than two days and still includes all flights from Nevada, California, Arisona, Utah, Idaho and Oregon''  
After about 15 minutes ...  
"look there are still twenty people" cried Sara pleased "  
"Twenty high elderly and female" Nick said  
"he / she may also have gone through other states," Sara said  
"We're not getting any further with it, are we?" Sara stated.


	6. Chapter 1 part 4

"we have a murder " Catherine said through the phone to the woman in the reporting room.  
"I'll pass it," the women said.  
"I have reported it," Catherine said  
"We do not have to search for other tracks" Warrick said "I have done that already"  
"but we are still not really sure if he really is dead" Catherine said  
" no one can survive so much blood loss" Warrick said  
"Yes, you're right" Catherine agreed "but we do not know who is dead"  
we have a suspect, a very strong presumption, but we don't know it for sure "  
''we will go back tomorrow" warrick said  
''ok? "

ten minutes later

"you've got to see this Catherine!" Sara said.  
''wow, what is written on it?'' Catherine asked.

"search for nine equal medallions.

work together or find yourself equel in death.  
The ten medallions together will ensure that the safe opens.  
In the vault there is a great fortune.  
The vault itself is located in a church in the Netherlands. " Sara said.  
''is that a joke?'' Warrick asked  
"Grissom takes seriously'' Nick responded ''very seriously''  
"What did he do?"  
''I think the Netherlands are getting closed, no one can go in nor out'' Nick said.  
Ah ...''  
''that sounds pretty intense'' Warrick said  
''it is''  
"you found something interesting today?'' Sara asked  
"We found nothing compared with ...'' said Warrick, but he said what was happening.  
''we will finger print check, and the identify the blood'' Catherine stated.


End file.
